Recently, digital image capturing has become very popular with the general public. Also, the introduction of so-called Internet communities where users on a website may share diverse forms of information with each other, including digital images, have contributed to the immense popularity of digital imaging.
Digital photographing also has a number of other advantages, such as a relatively easy image processing and also the possibility to add so called metadata to digital image files.
Metadata may be best described as additional information which is related to the image acquired. One known example of metadata is the so-called exchangeable image format (EXIF) information, which among others, states the type of camera and also exposure as well as shutter time and lens opening which the digital image has been captured with.
Recently, in some of the internet communities where users may share digital images, features such as the manual identification of human faces in a digital image have become available. However, the manual identification is cumbersome, especially if a whole series of pictures have to be marked.
Manual identification of human faces becomes especially cumbersome when constructing a slide show of digital images where the software application used to construct the slideshow is to perform zooming into the manually identified areas of the images during the slideshow.
Thus, embodiments of the present invention obviate at least some of the disadvantages associated with such technology.